The Curse of the Time Ripple Thingie!
by Byakko
Summary: Makes totally no sense if you haven't watched A Sitch in Time. Ron and Kim had a slight recollection from their experience when the time stream righted itself at the end of the movie. So should the other characters IMO. So here it is!


**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm just a recent KP fan, and so this is also my first KP fanfic (but relax, I'm no fanfic noob look at my profile). This fic would make absolutely no sense if you have not watched A Sitch in Time. 

P.S. I rewrite the front part of the episode for the sake of story continuity. 

--------------------------------

"The future looks bright!" Ron shouted. 

When just at that moment, the weird time-wavie...thingie...rippled past them from the destruction of the Time Monkey 20 years in the future. 

"Uh..." Ron clutched his stomach, "Woah...brainfreeze..." 

Kim did likewise, both of them feeling queasy as time rights itself. 

"Wha..." Kim queries as her mind refocuses, "...future?" 

"What was that KP?" asked Ron as the queasy feeling passed completely. 

"Hm...something...something about the future?" Kim asked herself more than Ron. 

"Oh, right! Like I said, the future looks bright!" Ron repeated once more. 

"And I hate meatcakes!" he added. 

"Ron?" 

"No idea why I said that!" 

"CHEESE!" Rufus suddenly cried out. 

"Hey, Rufus! You hungry little buddy?" asked Ron as Rufus climbed out of his pocket and on top his head. 

"Uh huh!" nodded Rufus happily. 

"How about you, KP?" 

"I guess we should be going for lunch now anyway," 

"To Bueno Nacho!" 

But what about the other characters who were victims of the Time Monkey's havoc? 

-----------------------

"Woaah..." Wade whoozed as the ripple of time-correcting energy flashed past him. 

"Maybe I _have_ been spending too much time in front of the computer..." he gulped, rubbing his head from the sickily feeling. 

"Huh?" 

"Why do I have this sudden urge to blast things with big guns and adrenaline pumping action?" 

He looked up from the monitor for a while, pondering. 

He shrugged. 

"'Halo' it is then," 

-----------------------

At the Middleton Golf Course, the annual Middleton Open was just about to begin. 

"Ai, hurry up, laddie! I haven't got all day!" Duff grumbled. 

"You have to register yourself and your clubs before you can participate, sir. So please just give me your name," replied the clerk. 

The ripple flashed past... 

"I'm-ugh..." Duff reeled from the sudden quesiness that he felt, and so did the other people around him. 

But as suddenly as it happened, everything went back to normal, although everyone felt a little sick, it passed quickly. 

"Sir?" 

"I was saying," Duff replied gruffly. 

"I'm the world's deadliest golfing cyborg!" he suddenly yelled. 

The clerk raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry sir, but the competition doesn't allow artificial enhancements in or to the players. That includes enhanced artificial limbs," 

"Wha? What?! That's not I was going to say!" yelled Duff. 

"I'm sorry sir, but you cannot participate in this competition unless you are totally normal," 

"Normal? You won't be laddie when I'm through with ye," Duff growled as he grabbed the clerk by the collar. 

"Security!" the young man yelped. 

Two guards quickly came, and grabbing an arm each, dragged Duff away. 

"Let me go! Or I'll bash yee head in with me putter! Hey! Didn't ye here me?!" 

-----------------------

"Ooh! The new spring fashions are in!" 

Monique was about to enter Club Banana when the rippled passed. 

"Woah...shouldn't have the Chef's Surprise this morning..." she gulped as she wobbled from queasiness. 

But she soon recovered and was about to enter Club Banana when suddenly... 

"AH! NOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!? AAAARGH!" 

Various other mall customers turned abruptly and stared at the horror-stricken girl, who frantically collected herself with a questioning look. 

"What the heck was _that_ all about?" 

She shuddered visibly as she continued into the store. 

"Club Banana stocking only tacky green-black combo suits? Now _that's_ a nightmare!" 

-----------------------

Somewhere in the mountainous regions of the Himalayas... 

"NAKED...MOLE...RATS! HUNDREDS OF THEM!" 

Monkey Fist was shocked wide awake just as the ripple came by him. 

"Oo oo ee! Ah!" chattered one the ninja monkeys nearby. 

"You had the same vision as well?" queried the Monkey Master as he flipped himself upright on the bar he was resting. 

"Yes...hundreds of the filthy rodentia," 

"So...many. So...naked..." he shuddered the more he thought of it. 

"Ah ah ee!" chattered another. 

"We lost? What do you mean we lost?! Even if there _were_ an army of giant naked molerats, how could we possibly lose to a bunch of hairless worm-tailed rats!?" 

-----------------------

At the Possible house... 

The time ripple had just made its entrance. 

"Woooooo...I don't feel so good..." whoozed Tim. 

"No kidding...I feel like I've eaten a dozen bags of Bang candy..." continued Jim 

"With a dozen cans of Cola too..." added Tim. 

Soon, the queasiness passed. 

"Wow, that was weird," Tim said as he stretched about, amazed that his headache was all better. 

"Like we've been hit by an invisible death ray or something," said Jim. 

"Enemy drones have entered the perimeter!" they both shouted out in unison. 

Tim and Jim stared at each other until Tim broke the silence. 

"Laser tag?" 

"Too-sha!" 

-----------------------

In some lair (that is actually pretty big and obvious for a supervillain 'secret' lair) somewhere... (and no ripple) 

"NO! I do NOT think my hands need to be genetically manipulated!" 

"What?" Shego looked backed at Drakken. 

Drakken looked up from his tinkering with an invention, looking very confused. 

"No idea why I said that," he shrugged and resumed his tinkering. 

Shego turned back in her seat. 

For a while, there was silence. 

And then, she let out a very audible, and depressing, sigh. 

"Okay, that's it!" Drakken suddenly yelled and he turned around in his chair (it swivels) 

"All you've done today is mope around and be generally depressing! How is an evil genius suppose to get any work done, when his assistant is being 'generally depressing'! It's...depressing!" 

Shego sighed again, not really paying attention to what Drakken was ranting about. 

"Shego? Shego! Will you at least just tell me why you are _so_ depressed!" Drakken continued. 

Shego sighed again. 

And Drakken was just about to start ranting again when Shego finally spoke. 

"I feel like I was Queen of the World. And now," she made a gesture with her hands in a sort of half-hearted wave, "Na-dah. Zilch. Ditto," 

"Now that's impossible! If the world was ever going to have a supreme dictator, it will be me!" Drakken shouted triumphantly, standing up from his chair. 

Shego finally turns around, her eyebrows raised as she saw Drakken acting pretty much like a buffoon...as usual. 

Suddenly, her eyes widen in shock. 

Quickly, they squished up into confusion. Then, obviously disgust. 

Great disgust. 

"WHAT THE HECK!" 

Shego stood straight up in apparent horror. Drakken turned to look at her with a confused expression. 

"WHAT! THE! HECK!" she suddenly whirled around, not facing Drakken, and seemed to be gagging. 

"Shego just wha-" 

"...horrible...HORRIBLE IMAGE!" she yelled, still gagging slightly. 

"Why was I thinking that! WHY?! No! I don't WANT to know why!" she continued, seemingly still trying to stop herself from vomiting from disgust. 

Quickly, she ran out of the room through a side door, leaving Drakken still confused. 

--------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** If you are questioning the ending, I would like to point out Drakken's altered form in the future. Okay, technically, Shego didn't seem to mind it (_I_ did anyway, and so did Kim) But I'm assuming that if Shego suddenly had a mental image of Drakken like that, she would really be questioning her sanity, right? 

Oh and a bonus: 

All Middleton Students: "We obey the Supreme One." 


End file.
